


Трудные времена

by Dafna536



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafna536/pseuds/Dafna536
Summary: Джим и Освальд делятся секретами





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Times of Trouble.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905292) by [Still_and_Clear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_and_Clear/pseuds/Still_and_Clear). 



> От автора: название взято из цитаты из Еврипида: "Друзья показывают свою любовь в трудные времена, а не в счастье".
> 
> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)  
> Техническая сверка: [tinwelote](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1595410)

Освальд выругался шёпотом на невнятной смеси английского, ломаного польского и немецкого, что случалось, лишь когда его заставали врасплох. Три часа ночи. Даже _Марони_ с его дикарскими замашками не пришло бы в голову убивать его в такое время. Он решительно затянул пояс халата, даже несколько туже, чем требовалось. Выслушивать угрозы, будучи в пижаме — ну уж нет! 

Освальд вытащил револьвер из ящика прикроватного столика и нарочито медленно начал спускаться в холл, откуда доносился оглушающий стук в парадную дверь.

— Пингвин! Пингвин, открой дверь, пока я её не вынес к чёртовой матери!

Освальд замер.

— Детектив Буллок? Что вам нужно? Где Джеймс?

С другой стороны двери послышалось утомлённое фырканье.

— Да здесь он. Впусти нас, я объясню.

Приоткрыв дверь ровно на длину цепочки, Освальд настороженно выглянул в образовавшуюся щель. Снаружи стоял красный, вспотевший и растрёпанный Буллок, прижимающий к себе бесчувственное тело Джима Гордона. Рука Джеймса была перекинута через шею Буллока, а ноги волочились по земле. С расширившимися глазами Освальд поспешно распахнул дверь, тут же захлопнув её вслед за вошедшим Буллоком.

— Что произошло?

— Слушай, ты не мой осведомитель, так что без подробностей. В общем, мы были на задании, расспрашивали кое-кого в баре. И Джима раскрыли. В него влили почти целую бутыль виски и попинали малость. Я б такое выдержал, пожалуй, а он... Половину содержимого бутылки выблевал по пути сюда на сиденье моей машины, а потом вырубился, и с тех пор без сознания...

Освальд перестал слушать и рванулся к Джиму.

— Ему же нельзя спать! Это неправильно! Мы должны его разбудить!

Буллок протопал мимо него к дивану.

— Видишь ли, какая штука. Мне нужно достать этих ублюдков, пока есть возможность. Джим с меня шкуру сдерёт, если я их упущу, так что придётся его с кем-то оставить.

— Но в больнице...

— Не. Чисто между нами — Джим успел разозлить мэра, комиссара и обоих Донов. Так что без должной охраны я его не брошу.

— Может, он предпочёл бы остаться в участке?

Буллок, крякнув, опустил Джима на диван.

— Не-а, Джимбо там не особо популярен.

Освальд фыркнул:

— Слишком принципиальный для остального стада.

— Придержи язык, Пингвин. Ты для него — последнее пристанище. На работе небезопасно, личная жизнь у него — сплошная катастрофа. Ли — милая девчонка, конечно... но после их разрыва она его с удовольствием препарирует. 

Освальд посмотрел на Буллока с сомнением.

— И вы решили оставить его здесь, со мной?

— Да. И видишь ли, какое дело — если ты попытаешься вытащить из него какую-нибудь информацию, пока он пьян, то когда он протрезвеет, я напомню ему, что ты пронырливая крыса, воспользовавшаяся его беспомощностью... И даже расскажу ему, какое хитрющее лицо у тебя было, когда я оставлял его здесь, но у меня не было другого выбора. И всё, не будет тебе больше всяческих приятных одолжений.

— И с чего вы решили, что я не рискну перспективой получить пару одолжений и не предпочту её возможности вытащить из него ценную информацию прямо сейчас? — мрачно спросил Освальд.

Буллок самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

— Насчет этого... Я ж не тупой, Пингвин. Я вижу, как ты на него смотришь. Ты же _запал_ на Джима. И не отрицай. Попробуешь что-то выжать из него, и он узнает об этом — а он _узнает_ , потому что я ему расскажу — и он _никогда_ больше не захочет с тобой связываться. _Никогда_.

От жгучей ярости и смущения кровь прилила к щекам, но ради Джима Освальд заставил себя сосредоточиться.

— Так что последи за ним, пока я не вернусь. И даже не думай просить у меня что-то взамен. Уверен, ты и так до беспамятства рад шансу поиграть в медсестричку.

Губы Освальда сжались до белизны, а потом растянулись в натужной, безрадостной улыбке. Он коротко кивнул:

— Я всегда рад помочь моему другу Джиму.

Буллок, хмыкнув, зашагал к выходу.

— Но, детектив... 

Харви обернулся.

— Ради вашего благополучия и доброго здравия я очень надеюсь, что вы надолго останетесь напарником Джеймса.

Харви, ухмыльнувшись, коснулся полей шляпы в шутливом салюте и вышел. 

Освальд проводил его тяжёлым взглядом, а затем переключил всё внимание на Джима, в нелепой позе развалившегося на диване.

И прикусил губу, решая, с чего начать. В первую очередь Джима следовало разбудить. Одной из обязанностей Освальда на службе у Фиш было приведение в чувство переоценивших свои силы пьянчуг. Фиш _абсолютно однозначно_ дала понять, что не хочет привлекать излишнее внимание к своему заведению, а посетитель, скончавшийся от алкогольного отравления, непременно стал бы причиной такого внимания. 

Освальд, всегда жадный до информации (ведь _знания — сила_ ), очень скоро выяснил, что все штампы, почёрпнутые им из кинофильмов, были неверны. Ни сон, ни прогулка на свежем воздухе тут бы не помогли, так же как холодный душ и кофе. Поддержание в ясном сознании, тепло и вода. Всё относительно просто.

Освальд присел на краешек дивана рядом с распластанным телом.

— Джим? Джеймс?

Никакой реакции. Освальд попытался его трясти, бить по щекам. Ничего. Чувствуя, как внутри зарождается паника — если он не справится, тогда точно _придётся_ ехать в больницу, вопреки всем указаниям Буллока — Освальд взял руку Джима и изо всей силы ущипнул кожу на внутренней стороне запястья.

 _В этот раз_ он получил отклик — в виде возмущённого ворчания и неприязненного косого взгляда из-под полуопущенных век. Освальд вздохнул с облегчением и тут же попытался воспользоваться предоставленным шансом. Он подхватил Джима под мышки, пытаясь усадить его в вертикальное положение. Безуспешно.

— Джим? Джим, друг мой, мне нужно, чтобы ты сел, пожалуйста. Это очень важно.

Несколько секунд Джим лежал неподвижно, глядя на него с тупым изумлением. Освальд молился, чтобы в пьяном состоянии он оказался покладистым и неагрессивным, и — что было весьма непривычно — его молитвы были услышаны. Джим внезапно резко сел. Настолько резко, что Освальд едва успел уклониться. Он тут же развернул Джима так, чтобы тот опёрся о спинку дивана. Джим был прямо-таки _тяжеленный_ , и, закончив эту непростую операцию, Освальд плюхнулся на кофейный столик напротив, тяжело дыша.

— Джим, ты можешь сказать, как меня зовут?

Тот выглядел весьма раздражённым, даже больше, чем обычно.

— Я _знаю_ , как тебя зовут. Коблб... Коппл...

Уголки губ Освальда тронула абсолютно не подобающая случаю улыбка:

— Попробуй начать с имени.

Джим уставился на него укоризненным взглядом.

— _Освальд_.

— И где мы находимся?

— В Готэме.

В этот раз Освальд позволил себе улыбнуться. Джим определённо был нетрезв, но и не настолько пьян, как он опасался. То, что часть содержимого его желудка ровным слоем покрыло салон машины Буллока, оказалось полезно. Да и вообще было приятным событием, как подумал довольный Освальд. 

Однако разбитое лицо Джима требовало внимания. Один глаз заплыл, кожу усеивали порезы и ссадины. И ему по-прежнему нельзя было спать, учитывая возможность сотрясения и количество влитого в него виски. Джим откинул голову на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза. Освальд похлопал его по колену.

— Джим, друг мой, боюсь, я не могу тебе этого позволить. Я знаю, ты устал, но ты должен немного потерпеть. Я сейчас принесу воды.

И торопливо проковылял на кухню, задержавшись на обратном пути, чтобы забрать из спальни тёплое стёганое одеяло. Вернувшись, он обнаружил, что Джим снова засыпает. Освальд настойчиво похлопал его по щеке.

— Джим, я принёс воды. Постарайся попить, пожалуйста.

Развернув одеяло, он накинул его Джиму на плечи и слегка подтолкнул его вперёд, чтобы как следует обернуть одеяло вокруг его тела. Но Джим явно был не в настроении предпринимать какие-либо усилия, чтобы сохранить вертикальное положение. Вместо этого он подался вперёд и уткнулся носом Освальду в шею. Освальд почувствовал, что краснеет, и аккуратно усадил Джима обратно. Тяжело сглотнув, он постарался сосредоточиться на текущих проблемах.

— Ну что ж, — бодро сказал он, хлопнув в ладоши. — Уже лучше.

— Как я сюда попал? — прохрипел Джим заплетающимся языком.

— Детектив Буллок, — Освальд даже не потрудился спрятать пренебрежительную усмешку, — рассказал, что случилось. Сказал, что не доверяет больничной охране и..., — он запнулся, не будучи уверенным, как сказать помягче, что коллегам Джима тоже нельзя было доверить его безопасность. 

Джим ничего не ответил, но лицо его внезапно помрачнело, а в глазах отразилась усталость, которой ещё секунду назад не было. У Освальда кольнуло в груди, и он наклонился ближе.

— Они поймут. Рано или поздно они разделят твои взгляды, я уверен. Более чем уверен. Я говорил, у меня намётанный глаз на такие вещи, — горячо зашептал он. Джим окинул его долгим взглядом, и Освальд кивнул, подчеркивая убеждённость в своих словах.

— И Харви доверил меня тебе?

— А ты бы не доверил? — раздражённо спросил Освальд, не в силах скрыть обиду, несмотря на все усилия придать голосу непринуждённость. 

Джим посмотрел на него настолько трезво, насколько позволял заплывающий глаз и количество алкоголя в крови.

— Я _не должен_ тебе доверять. 

Освальд с интересом наклонил голову набок:

— Значит — _доверяешь_. И это правильно — твои инстинкты тебя не подводят. Я действую исключительно в твоих интересах, и я _никогда_ бы не причинил тебе вреда. И не позволил бы это сделать кому-либо другому.

И, поднявшись, хлопнул в ладоши.

— Так, теперь разберёмся с синяками.

Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Джима, когда принёс аптечку, разместив её на кофейном столике. И когда отправился на кухню за упаковкой льда — тоже.

Ему пришлось расположиться на диване рядом с Джимом, потому что сидеть на столике было неудобно, мешала больная нога, а стоять самостоятельно Джим пока не мог.

— Вот, — он вручил Джиму упаковку со льдом. — Приложи это к глазу, пожалуйста. А я обработаю царапины.

Освальд старался быть предельно осторожным, не желая причинять лишнюю боль. Глубоко внутри него зрела ненависть к людям, которые осмелились сделать всё это, и он гадал, удастся ли уговорить Буллока поделиться информацией по поводу личностей этих несчастных. Яркие картины возможной мести были прерваны голосом Джима.

— Прости, что подняли тебя с постели. 

Освальд перевёл взгляд с раны на подбородке Джима на его глаза. Джим смотрел задумчиво.

— Что?

— Ты в пижаме. Мы тебя разбудили. А спишь ты, наверное, мало и плохо из-за... — он обвёл руками помещение. Словосочетание «ночной клуб» видимо, временно отсутствовало в его словаре. 

Освальд удивлённо улыбнулся: 

— Это не проблема. Ты же друг. И вообще-то я в халате.

Пьяный Джим, очевидно, не имел ничего против их дружбы — в отличие от Джима трезвого. Но не смог смириться с поправкой насчёт одежды. 

— Но _под_ халатом-то пижама. Видишь? — триумфально воскликнул он, словно только что раскрыл запутанное дело. И, протянув руку, откинул полу халата, демонстрируя свою правоту. Освальд, чувствуя, как заливается краской, мягко убрал руку Джима и вернулся к обработке царапин на его лице. Ему удалось поработать несколько секунд в тишине, пока Джим не решил продолжить беседу.

— Родители Барбары как-то подарили мне на рождество шёлковый халат. _Шёлковый!_ — он скривился. Посчитав, что проще будет согласиться, Освальд изобразил сочувственное выражение лица и кивнул. По крайней мере, Джим пребывал в сознании и разговаривал. Освальд всё ещё беспокоился — при таких травмах головы и таком количестве алкоголя...

— Я и пижаму-то не ношу.

Несколько долгих секунд мозг Освальда не мог обрабатывать ничего, кроме этой информации.

Джим вздохнул. Его веки вновь начали опускаться. Освальд судорожно пытался найти какую-нибудь нейтральную тему для разговора, желательно — не касающуюся ночной одежды. И бизнеса. Политика тоже была слишком тесно связана с бизнесом...

— Ты скучаешь по армии?

Взгляд Джима сфокусировался на нём. 

— Что?

— Скучаешь по тем дням?

Какое-то время Джим молчал.

— Пора было уходить. Хотел заняться чем-то другим. Хотел, чтобы у меня был дом. Вернуться _домой_. В Готэме я дома. 

Освальд слушал, мягкими движения нанося антисептическую мазь на рану. Взгляд Джима был задумчив.

— Но тогда было проще. Приказы. _Команды_. Я всегда знал... знал, что должен делать.

— А сейчас — нет? – спросил Освальд. Джим посмотрел на него с такой болью в глазах, что Освальду невероятно сильно захотелось дать ему хоть какую-то поддержку. Желание погладить его щеку было _настолько_ ярким, что по пальцам, касавшимся кожи Джима, прошла дрожь. Освальд закрыл глаза на пару секунд, пытаясь обрести утерянный контроль. Джим был его другом, и он _не станет_ пользоваться его нынешним состоянием, что бы там о нём ни думали. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на ответе.

— Тобой руководили люди, которым ты доверял, был устав, правила... Должно быть, сложно было после всего этого прийти _сюда_. Доверять некому, так как вся система прогнила сверху донизу, а в правилах, уставах и кодексах нет никакого толка, потому что никто их не соблюдает.

Джим не ответил сразу.

— А что написано в твоём своде правил?

Руки Освальда замерли на секунду, пока он размышлял.

— Ну... я не особенно люблю правила.

Джим молчал, спокойно глядя на него в ожидании продолжения. И Освальд позволил себе на мгновение насладиться этим вниманием, составлявшим странный контраст с обычным неприятием его и желанием как можно скорее избавиться от его компании. 

Освальд продолжил обрабатывать ушибы, чувствуя, как эти простые человеческие прикосновения, которыми столь редко баловала его жизнь, действуют успокаивающе на его собственные нервы.

— Я из первого поколения иммигрантов. Мои родители приехали из Европы. Готэм казался безопасным местом, полным возможностей — таким, где их сын мог спокойно вырасти, упорно трудиться и _преуспеть_ без связей с продажными чиновниками...

Почувствовав, что увлёкся, он бросил взгляд на Джима. Тот смотрел всё так же внимательно. 

— В какой-то мере _так и было_. Так _много_ возможностей. Я старался, _хотел_ всё делать на отлично. В школе...

Освальд глубоко вдохнул, стараясь сохранять самообладание. Нелепо, но даже сейчас при воспоминании о том времени грудь жгло обидой и чувством несправедливости.

— В школе было тяжело. Я пытался подружиться с кем-нибудь, но... я..., — он взглянул на свои руки, нахмурившись. — Я говорил и выглядел не так, как они, и моя спина..., — он вздохнул. — Они _не хотели_ со мной дружить, им нравилось обзывать меня и... Я подумал: может, если я покажу им, что я умён — а я _был_ умён, Джим, — то смогу впечатлить их, вызвать их симпатию, даже притом, что сам их ненавидел...

Освальд горько улыбнулся. Не было необходимости уточнять, как сработал _этот_ план.

— В общем, я бросил школу, как только представилась возможность. В колледж я бы всё равно не поступил, денег не было, а плата за жильё...

Освальд откашлялся. Он и не думал так откровенничать. История его прошлого, может, и подогревала его жажду преуспеть, но она же заставляла его ощущать себя убогим жалким оборванцем. Но если он и мог доверить кому-то свои тайны, так это Джеймсу Гордону. Если тот вообще вспомнит о его откровениях следующим утром. 

— Мы жили в не самой респектабельной части города. Я часто видел шестёрок семьи, разъезжающих на машинах в поисках крепких мускулов, новой рабочей силы и тех, кого не жалко подставить под пули. Тем не менее, это была возможность _вырваться_...

— Вот на кого они и _охотятся_ , — с ненавистью прервал его Джим.

Освальд тускло улыбнулся.

— Я сам был не против. Я... я хотел показать всем, что я могу... — он взглянул Джиму в глаза — и лицо его скривилось. — Я _пытался_ жить по правилам, Джим, но они слишком _ограниченны_. Играя по правилам, ты обречён оказаться на обочине. Без денег, с акцентом, дурацкой одеждой и именем...

Освальд слышал в своём голосе всё больше волнения, но внезапно все слова замерли в горле. Он взглянул вниз, на свою руку, лежащую на колене, и увидел, как Джим накрыл её своей ладонью и сжал пальцы. 

Из груди Освальда вырвался судорожный вздох, и он поднял взгляд на Джима, боясь найти в его глазах жалость. Он _не хотел_ , чтобы его жалели, жалость ему была _не нужна_ , он всего лишь хотел, чтобы Джим понял. Вопреки его опасениям, он увидел лишь обычное Джимовское стоическое выражение лица. Сделав глубокий вдох и нацепив на лицо подобие улыбки, Освальд попробовал отшутиться.

— Подумать только, детектив Буллок волновался, что я начну выпытывать ваши полицейские секреты, а я вместо этого рассказываю свои.

Но взгляд у Джима оставался всё таким же серьёзным, а в глазах его появилось что-то похожее на упрёк. И его совершенно не убедила показная беспечность. Он медленно убрал руку. Освальд неосознанно потянулся вперёд, не желая разрывать контакт. И печально улыбнулся.

— Ну что ж, Джим, старый друг, думаю, тебе уже можно поспать. Тебе удалось остаться в сознании и поддерживать беседу — полагаю, сотрясения нет. Я, конечно, посижу и присмотрю за тобой.

Джеймс перебил его:

— Разве ты не хочешь услышать о моих секретах?

Освальд раздражённо замотал головой. Когда он заговорил, тон у него был резче, чем ему бы хотелось.

— Нет! Я рассказал всё это не для того, чтобы торговаться с тобой! Мне просто хотелось, что бы ты знал...

— Я не это имел в виду. Я просто посчитал, что... друзья многое знают друг о друге. В одинаковой степени. А у нас сейчас счёт неравный.

Освальд улыбнулся. Даже в пьяном виде Джим вполне предсказуемо озаботился вопросами справедливости.

— Сомневаюсь, что у тебя есть грязные тайны, Джим Гордон. В твоём шкафу скелетов нет. Держу пари, у тебя было безоблачное детство, и в школе ты был всеобщим любимчиком. Ну, а сейчас ты просто хороший человек. Слишком правильный для своей работы, с идеалистическим мировоззрением, но нет ничего, что мешало бы тебе спать по ночам.

Освальд неуклюже поднялся с дивана.

— Пожалуй, я всё-таки займусь бумагами, а тебе стоит поспать.

Он сходил на кухню, чтобы забрать бухгалтерские книги, оставленные на барной стойке, и уселся в ближайшее к Джиму кресло. Открыл гроссбух и краем глаза посмотрел на Джима, чтобы проверить, заснул ли он. Но Джим лежал на боку и внимательно за ним наблюдал.

— Попробуй заснуть, Джим.

— Ты серьёзно так думаешь?

Освальд нахмурился:

— Прости, я не совсем понимаю.

— Хороший парень, которому нечего скрывать?

Освальд вздохнул. Временами Джим видел всё лишь в чёрно-белом цвете. 

— Секреты не сделают тебя _плохим_ , Джеймс. Лишь человеком.

Какое-то время они молчали, а затем Джим заговорил странно непринуждённым тоном:

— Я порвал с Ли.

Освальд нахмурился, пребывая в некотором замешательстве.

— Да, детектив Буллок упоминал об этом. Сожалею, – он не особенно сожалел, но раз его другу было плохо, он не мог не проявить сочувствие. 

В отличие от намеренно беспечного тона, вид у Джима был взволнованным. Он определённо испытывал желание в чём-то сознаться и облегчить душу, но Освальд никак не мог сложить кусочки мозаики воедино и понять, в чём именно.

— Она была доброй... милой, но я чувствовал себя лжецом.

Освальд терпеливо ждал, пока Джим закончит. Возможно, он заболтается и заснёт.

— Когда мы были наедине, когда мы... — он многозначительно приподнял брови в странно стеснительном жесте, учитывая то, куда зашёл их разговор. — Я... пару раз... — глухо выдавил Джим. — Я... думал о тебе.

Освальда словно ударили под дых, выбив весь кислород из лёгких, а лицо его исказила гримаса отчаяния. Джим Гордон сказал ему то, что он не ожидал услышать никогда. То, что он мог только вообразить. О чём мог лишь фантазировать. Лишь мечтать. И Освальд ничего не мог сделать, потому как этот несуразный мужчина был пьян. И потому, что он обещал. Потому что Джим был его другом. Он зажмурил глаза на несколько секунд, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

— Что ж, — сказал он тихо. — Пожалуй, мы сравняли наш счёт по секретам. Допей воду, Джим. Тебе нужно немного поспать.

Джим по-прежнему смотрел на него обеспокоенно.

— Тебе нужен отдых, — сказал Освальд снова, не отрывая глаз от бумаг. Это был подвиг, достойный Геракла, и настоящее испытание его самоконтроля, но он так и не поднял взгляда, пока в районе семи утра Буллок не постучал в дверь. Освальд впустил его, терпеливо выслушал все его остроты и не смотрел на Джима, когда они уходили.

Утомлённый и разбитый бессонной ночью, Освальд медленно прохромал в ванную. И, открыв кран, уселся на бортик ванны. Он чувствовал себя как никогда одиноким и опустошённым, а сердце жгло горечью разочарования. Вздохнув, он с силой прижал основания ладоней к глазам, и, наверное, заплакал бы — если бы глаза не были сухими и не болели от усталости так, словно кто-то бросил в них горсть песка.

Джим мрачно сверлил взглядом папку с очередным делом. Последнюю неделю он работал без отдыха, питаясь даже хуже, чем Харви, и буквально поселившись в участке. Он отстранённо потёр начавший уже желтеть синяк на подбородке — напоминание о драке в баре. Джим мог бы корить себя за эту глупую стычку, но это было в конце долгой и утомительной трудовой недели. Их было много, а он — один и весьма нетрезвый.

Кроме того, это был далеко не самый идиотский его поступок за последнее время. _Первое_ место в этом списке, без сомнения, занимало его пьяное признание Кобблпоту, что он думал о нём в постели с Ли. Воспоминания об этом вызывали жгучее чувство стыда, мерзкое настроение и желание убить себя переработкой.

Но было кое-что и похуже. Гораздо хуже. Вопреки всем его ожиданиям, Кобблпот _не попытался_ воспользоваться ситуацией. Его лицо исказилось, и на какую-то жуткую долю секунды Джиму показалось, что Освальд заплачет. Но он не сделал этого, лишь настойчиво попросил его поспать. Джим смотрел на него, пока его веки не отяжелели, но Освальд так и не оторвал взгляда от бумаг.

 _Вот об этом_ Джим и пытался забыть, работая до отупения, просто чтобы перестать думать. Потому что он чувствовал себя негодяем, и единственное, что ему хотелось сделать — это вернуться назад во времени и как-то исправить то, что он сотворил. Он бывал вспыльчив, он мог огрызаться и грубить, мог раз за разом отвергать предложения дружбы, но он не привык считать себя жестоким человеком и не находил удовольствия в чужой боли. 

Помимо этого, Джим и сам до конца не понимал, что произошло и в чём именно он признался. Откровенно говоря, ещё до того, как он начал спать с Ли, его посещали мысли об... об _этом_. Несколько месяцев назад были сны, которые он списал на стресс от работы, убедив себя поутру, что просто что-то напутал. 

А потом был разговор с Харви, который решил пофантазировать, что было бы, если бы он и Фиш...

— Прихожу я, к примеру, к ней в клуб за какой-нибудь информацией. Уже поздно, мы оба немного выпили, слово за слово, и вот она уже не в силах сопротивляться привлекательности этого, — он указал на своё тело, — образчика мужественности, теснит меня к столу и приступает к делу, — Харви с затуманенными глазами и приоткрытым ртом мечтательно уставился вдаль. — Или она вдруг приходит ко мне за защитой, вся такая несчастная и уязвимая, отчаянно нуждающаяся в моём сильном мужском плече.

Воображению Джима совершенно не нужны были эти яркие образы во время обеда, и он не преминул сообщить об этом. Харви лишь рассмеялся.

— Не моя вина, что я заполучил себе Фиш Муни, а твой информатор, Джимбо, — Пингвин. С этим чудилой никаких тебе страстных приключений в нерабочее время. 

Харви задумчиво огладил бороду, затем покосился на Джима.

— С другой стороны... Если бы ты _захотел_... Я-то видел, как Кобблпот на тебя смотрит. Он _по уши в тебя втрескался_ , Джимбо. Держу пари, он _мечтал_ бы проводить тебя в свои комнаты наверху однажды ночью. Немного шампанского, приглушённый свет, обмен услугами...

Джим прервал его предупреждающим _«Харви!»_ , но тот уже вошёл во вкус.

— Или он появится у тебя на пороге с фингалом — он вообще когда-нибудь ходит без синяков? — зная, что ты как порядочный бойскаут не откажешь ему в помощи. Поздняя ночь, вы оба пропустите пару стаканчиков виски. Предположим, у него синяки и на рёбрах, ты просишь его снять рубашку, и в комнате становится немного _жарче_...

Джим обязан был _заткнуть_ его как можно быстрее, до того, как воображение начнёт рисовать эти образы.

— Боже, Харви, сколько времени ты проводишь, думая о подобных вещах?

— Меня таким создала мать-природа. Пошлые мысли сами лезут ко мне в голову. Это дар, Джим.

К счастью, их беседа вскоре сменила направление благодаря визиту Эда, заставившего Харви брюзжать минут двадцать по поводу «чёртовых загадок».

Той ночью Джим проснулся от странного сна, который он не смог и не захотел вспоминать. Лёжа в темноте и перебирая в голове события минувшего дня, он мысленно вернулся к беседе с Харви, а точнее — к его непрошеному монологу. 

Он все ещё пребывал в туманной полудрёме, так что наутро смог с чистой совестью убедить себя, что это было лишь сном — и позволил себе вообразить на минуту, _всего лишь на минуту_ , Освальда Кобблпота без рубашки на своём диване и себя, прикладывающего лёд к его рёбрам, заставляя того вздрагивать от холодных прикосновений. Или их с Освальдом в комнате над клубом, обсуждающих очередное дело. И Освальд, как обычно, флиртует, хлопая длинными ресницами. Только в этот раз он не ограничивается флиртом и протягивает руку, лежащую на спинке дивана, чтобы осторожно погладить затылок и шею Джима и запустить прохладные пальцы под воротник рубашки…

Ему понадобилось совсем немного времени — до смешного мало — чтобы кончить. И остаток ночи он спал крепко и без сновидений.

После этого случая Джим старался, насколько возможно, избегать мыслей о Кобблпоте. А если и возвращался к нему мысленно, то случалось это обычно в темноте его спальни. Его встречи с Освальдом были краткими, напряжёнными и немногословными. Всё было неплохо ровно до того момента, когда Харви притащил его посреди ночи на порог клуба. 

Помимо физической стороны его... проблемы, появилось ещё кое-что, беспокоившее его на совершенно ином уровне. Простое вожделение можно было контролировать — да, Джим не чурался плотских удовольствий и не отрицал этого, но не зря гордился своей самодисциплиной. При желании он вполне мог держать себя под контролем. Но то, что случилось в клубе той ночью, многократно всё усложнило.

Когда Джим говорил, что Готэм — его дом, и что он вернулся сюда с Барбарой, чтобы создать свой дом, он имел в виду не просто квартиру. Дом стал для него олицетворением всего того, что он, будучи на дежурстве, стал ценить очень дорого. Безопасность. Защищённость. Принадлежность. 

В итоге у него не получилось создать подобное ни с Барбарой, ни с Ли. Он не отрицал своей вины в том, что обе попытки оказались провальными. Полицейский участок, где неприязненные взгляды коллег постоянно жгли ему спину, также совершенно не походил на дом. Его крохотная спартанская квартирка тоже не тянула на эту роль — все его попытки как-то украсить своё жилище картинами или фотографиями делали его лишь более безликим и чужим — местом, где можно было поспать в ожидании следующего дежурства.

Вместо этого домом — или тем, что он вкладывал в это понятие, — оказалось вовсе не то, что он создавал или выбирал. Его дом нашёлся в совершенно неожиданном месте — в апартаментах над принадлежащим мафии клубом, где обитал сгорбленный мужчина в нелепом халате, с мягким голосом и нежными руками, который не попытался выведать его секреты, хотя мог сделать это с лёгкостью, но вместо этого без тени сомнений и недоверия поделился своими. 

Харви потом спрашивал у него, вёл ли Кобблпот себя «прилично» и «позаботился ли о нём как следует», сообщив, что заранее принял меры, чтобы тот играл честно. Джим коротко кивнул и сменил тему, не упомянув, что Освальд не просто играл честно, но впервые за всё время Джим почувствовал себя в безопасности. С одним из опаснейших людей Готэма. С преступником. 

Более того, он в полной мере ощутил, что о нём _заботились_.

С того момента, как он осознал этот пугающий факт, Джим и пытался отвлечь себя работой, насколько это было возможно. Он мог бы отправиться в бар с Харви, снять симпатичную девчонку на ночь и тем самым избавиться от напряжения. Но, несмотря на то, что с момента приезда в Готэм он пошёл на множество сделок с совестью, Джим всё ещё считал себя джентльменом.

Вместо этого Джим работал, пока не начинал валиться с ног, устраивал себе изматывающие тренировки по выходным, отказываясь думать о внезапно обретённом доме, который всё это время был у него под носом. 

Он не знал, сколько ещё сможет продолжать в таком темпе. И убеждал себя, что поступает правильно, избегая Освальда, что какой бы ущерб он ни нанёс, Освальду проще будет излечить это в его отсутствие. Освальд всегда быстро прощал его после их стычек. Только ноющая совесть подтачивала эту уверенность день за днём. Джим практически испытал облегчение, когда Харви попросил его наведаться в клуб и попытаться достать информацию о новом наркотике, который жители Готэма с энтузиазмом использовали для саморазрушения.

Он явился в клуб ранним утром, до открытия, чтобы застать Освальда в его апартаментах, посчитав, что если снова окажется там рядом с ним, то возможно, всё будет по-другому. Возможно, алкоголь или усталость придали случившемуся иной окрас, заставив почувствовать то, чего не было на самом деле. Он придёт туда, чувствуя себя неловко, Кобблпот будет улыбаться, стоя, как всегда, слишком близко, и Джим будет, как обычно, раздражён. И всё будет прекрасно. И нормально.

Гейб пропустил его без проблем.

— А, детектив, просто поднимайтесь наверх и постучите.

Его рука едва не дрогнула, но он всё-таки собрался с силами и постучал. Послышались знакомые шаги, и дверь резко распахнулась. 

— Я сейчас спущусь, Гейб. Мне просто... — Освальд замолк, увидев, кто стоит перед ним. — Джим. Неожиданно. Пожалуйста, проходи.

Джим проследовал за ним внутрь. Освальд был не одет, хотя в его случае это означало, что он ещё не надел жилет, и воротник рубашки был расстёгнут, а на шее болтался странного вида галстук-бабочка. Джим не сразу осознал, что, должно быть, пялится на эту тряпочку, силясь понять, что это такое, — потому что Освальд внезапно засмущался, и его пальцы метнулись к шее.

— Прошу прощения, что не одет. Обычно я...

Джим прервал его и, пытаясь избавить их обоих от чувства неловкости, сам сморозил глупость.

— Прости, что побеспокоил тебя снова.

Снова. Стоило прикусить себе язык. Взгляд Джима непроизвольно скользнул в сторону дивана, и Освальд, заметив это, предложил присесть. 

Они оба уселись на диване. Джим молча смотрел, как Освальд теребит сложенные на коленях руки, и наконец Кобблпот, набрав воздуха в грудь, повернулся к Джиму со своей обычной улыбкой:

— Ну что ж, я так понимаю, ты пришёл по делу. Чем я могу помочь?

— Да, есть кое-что, — протянул Джим осторожно. — Харви хотел, чтобы я узнал, есть ли у тебя информация по поводу нового наркотика. Его называют «ртуть»...

Освальд, нахмурившись, помотал головой.

— Подобные штуки появляются время от времени. Вначале они безумно популярны, но интерес к ним быстро пропадает. Цикличное явление и довольно скучное.

Джим кивнул.

— Но я мог бы сделать пару звонков, узнать, кто что-то слышал о нём. Есть несколько людей... — Освальд потёр виски. — Не возражаешь, Джеймс, если я приготовлю кофе? Сейчас рано — а кофеин поможет мне сосредоточиться. Сделать тебе чашечку?

— Было бы неплохо. Могу я...

Освальд моментально отмёл предложение помочь, укоризненно поцокав языком и напомнив Джиму, что тот — его гость. Джим откинулся на спинку дивана, прислушиваясь, как он шуршит там, на кухне, торопливо готовя кофе, и окунулся в собственные эмоции. И нет, _о нет_ , дело было вовсе не в виски и не в сотрясении — здесь его снова окутывало ощущение, что он вернулся _домой_. 

Он зажмурил глаза — но, едва успев расслабиться, услышал шаги Освальда и вновь выпрямился.

— У меня есть четверо знакомых, которые могут предоставить какую-то информацию, — сказал Освальд, устраиваясь на диване с кружкой в руке. — Я могу осторожно разузнать об этом. Но ты говорил, что есть и другое дело.

Джим отхлебнул из своей кружки. Он предпочёл бы, чтобы сейчас там было что-то покрепче кофе.

— Я хотел поблагодарить тебя.

Освальд нервно улыбнулся, вертя в руках чашку.

— Не стоит, Джеймс. Ты уже...

— Нет, — сказал Джим твёрдо. — Этого недостаточно. Я поблагодарил, но не так, как должен был.

Освальд смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, словно видел впервые. Джим кашлянул.

— Ты мог бы сказать «нет», но согласился. Думаю, Харви сказал тебе, что мне некуда было идти. И ты присматривал за мной всю ночь, на случай, если бы у меня было сотрясение. Так что — спасибо.

Джим резко протянул руку, переходя к формальному рукопожатию. Освальд сначала удивлённо уставился на протянутую ладонь, а затем подал свою, едва не облив себя кофе. 

— И мне кажется, было бы справедливо... в общем, если тебе понадобится где-то перекантоваться, я живу на Дубовой улице. Дом сорок семь.

Освальд, казалось, растерял все слова, а такое на памяти Джима было впервые. Их пальцы всё ещё были переплетены в рукопожатии, и Джим мягко попытался вытащить руку. Освальд глянул вниз, зарделся и быстро убрал свою.

— Мне нужно идти. Спасибо за кофе. И за звонки.

Джим поднялся. Освальд тоже неловко встал.

— Позволь мне проводить тебя.

Они оба шли к двери довольно медленно. Джим предпринял слабую попытку убедить себя, что он просто старался идти вровень с Освальдом, который в это утро хромал явно сильнее. Но ввиду того, что надежда на возвращение к прежнему статус-кво стала теперь весьма призрачной, он сдался, всё-таки приняв тот факт, что никто из них просто не хотел расставаться.

Освальд появляется на пороге его квартиры не так скоро, как Джим мог бы рассчитывать — и это ощутимая пощёчина его самолюбию. Весь в ссадинах и синяках, от вида которых Джима передёргивает. Он и сам нередко прибегает к насилию, но лишь когда вынуждают обстоятельства. Подобные же побои ему совершенно не нравятся. Приоткрыв дверь, Джим приглашает Освальда внутрь.

— Не так шикарно, как в пентхаусе?

Освальд поворачивается к нему, широко улыбнувшись — и вздрагивает: губа у него разбита, и улыбка внезапно причиняет сильную боль.

— Это твоё жилище. Мне нравится.

Освальд простодушен во всём, что касается Джима. И теперь ему это симпатично. Сначала Джим считал, что Освальд фальшивит, приторно улыбаясь каждый раз, пытаясь польстить, угодить, сделать комплимент в своей странной жеманной манере. Его это раздражало, он чувствовал себя неловко. Теперь же понял, что это была лишь искренняя симпатия и желание понравиться. Но его неопытность даже в дружбе, не говоря уж о чём-то большем, делает его неуклюжим и неловким.

Они сидят на диване, и это словно зеркальное отражение их прежней встречи, за исключением того, что Освальд не пьян и не выбалтывает тайны, а Джим не одет в самый вычурный халат в мире. 

Только в отличие от обычно беспринципного Освальда, старавшегося в тот вечер вести себя предельно благопристойно, Джим себя ни разу джентльменом не чувствует. Но поддержать разговор пытается.

— Ты напишешь заявление?

Освальд закатывает глаза. Конечно же, нет.

— Это пустяк.

Джим неодобрительно качает головой:

— Я хотел бы жить в городе, где серьёзные побои — не _пустяк_.

Освальд пожимает плечами:

— Едва ли меня можно считать добропорядочным гражданином. А ты вряд ли хотел бы жить в другом месте — ведь так, Джим?

Джим бы не хотел. И он уязвлён тем, что его так легко прочесть. Поэтому парирует:

— Я дал тебе шанс начать жизнь в другом месте. Более безопасном.

Освальд упрямо поднимает подбородок:

— Я же говорил тебе: Готэм — мой дом. И я свой дом люблю, — он вздыхает. — Пусть иногда он не слишком добр.

Пальцы Джима, касающиеся лица Освальда, самую малость замедляют движение — _ровно_ настолько, чтобы граница между простым прикосновением и лаской стала размытой. Следующие слова он в кои-то веки выбирает с особой тщательностью:

— Доброта — редкая ценность. Её стоит беречь, где бы ты её ни нашёл. 

Освальд теперь смотрит прямо на него, глаза у него светло-прозрачные и очень умные. Джим осторожно втирает большим пальцем антисептик в порез на скуле, но когда заканчивает, то вместо того, чтобы опустить руку, аккуратно раскрывает её — так, что пальцы медленно прикасаются к подбородку Освальда. 

Он наблюдает за реакцией — но Освальд замирает с широко раскрытыми глазами. Джим холодеет — он действовал слишком поспешно, возможно, нагло, или хуже того — совершенно неправильно всё понял. И в ужасе отстраняется, глядя куда угодно, только не на Освальда. 

Видимо, это заставляет Освальда действовать. Он хватает Джима за рубашку и притягивает к себе. Этот поцелуй — неуклюжий и явно первый для Освальда, и к нему примешивается вкус антисептика. Но Джим чувствует лёгкость в груди, которой не было недели, месяцы. Он открывает губы, углубляя поцелуй, кладёт одну руку на затылок Освальда, а вторую опускает к его поясу, лаская кожу большим пальцем. Освальд выдыхает в его губы, и его рука скользит к шее Джима. И ощущение пальцев Освальда на коже — прекрасно. Проходит немало времени, прежде чем они отстраняются, зачарованно глядя друг на друга.

Джим должен убрать руку с его пояса. Отодвинуться подальше. Придумать какое-то оправдание своим действиям. Попросить Освальда уйти. Сказать что-то, что разрушит к чёртовой матери нечто непонятное, хрупкое и чудесное, возникшее между ними. 

Он не делает ничего подобного.


End file.
